This invention relates in general to packaging material and, more particularly, to self-sealable packaging material adapted for providing a corrosion inhibiting environment for metal parts.
Heretofore, there have been developed various vapor phase corrosion inhibitors used with packaging materials, such as, kraft paper and the like for protecting contained metal parts, such as, for instance, machine parts useful in the automotive industry, or other such parts constituting customary hardware items and provided in small packages as for retail merchandising. Corrosion inhibiting compositions of such type are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,311. However, the problems of effecting a reliable closure for packages containing such inhibitors has been a continuing one. The development of a packaging material containing a corrosion inhibitor which is heat sealable has been attempted. However, despite the fact that such material might be amenable to automatic packaging, the same has proved relatively costly, as well as time consuming. The companion sheets must be first aligned and then subjected to an elevated temperature for activation of the adhesive and with the application of pressure over the activated area for a prescribed time period. Consequently, requisite equipment is required for effecting such sealing, as well as the necessary time interval which tends to slow production.
Prior to the present invention there has been no successful effort to develop a packaging material which is adapted to provide appropriate corrosion inhibition while being cold sealable or self-sealable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present ivention to provide a packaging material for ferrous metal parts readily formable into a pouch and adapted to provide a vapor phase corrosion inhibiting environment within the pouch while being self-sealable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaging material of the character stated which may be stored in roll form for indefinite periods against package formation, without diminution in the sealing and corrosion protecting properties and without adherence between the roll layers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a package material of the character stated which conduces to the automatic formation of a pouch-like container, and the closure thereof, without the application of heat so that costly equipment is not needed for sealing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coating for a multiplicity of substrates to adapt same for corrosion inhibition and self-sealing which may be most economically prepared under normal atmospheric conditions and which coating may be applied to a substrate by currently available equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a coating of the type stated which is homogeneous and which is economically prepared.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a packaging material of the character stated which is amenable to high volume, lost cost preparation and fabrication therefrom of pouch-like containers; which material is retentive of its corrosion inhibition properties for indefinite periods and with the cold seal being markedly tenacious and resistant to parting during customary usage.